Do You Pass the Test?
by GSDpuppypaws
Summary: Gaara is being an over-protective father with his twin daughters. They have just reached the age where they start to notice boys. Sakura tells him to let their girls be girls….Gaara doesn’t listen to his wife….


Do You Pass the Test?

Summary: Gaara is being an over-protective father with his twin daughters. They have just reached the age where they start to notice boys. Sakura tells him to let their girls be girls….Gaara doesn't listen to his wife….

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! I do own the Naruto Character's children.**_

"Gaara, go wake them up. They are gonna sleep through the entire day!" Sakura stood in front of the sink washing dishes.

"Fine." Gaara ventured up their stairs and opened the door to their daughters' bedroom. He quickly closed it and walked….err….ran down the stairs. "Sakura, who are those two females in our daughters' bedroom?"

"Those females would be our daughters." Sakura put the wash rag down and turned to face her husband.

"No! Those people looked to….mature!"

"Gaara," Sakura walked over to him and put her hands on his shoulders. "In case you didn't know, children grow up."

"No, my little girls can't. They just… can't."

"I'm sorry Gaara, they have to, and they did." Sakura paused and sighed, "They are smart girls; they will be able to handle themselves."

"But Sakura!"

"Enough complaining, just wake them up!"

Gaara shot her a look, it didn't effect her…she was used to them now, and he did as his wife told. All the while grumbling under his breath. When he reached the door to their bedroom he opened it and said "Get up girls, your mother is getting impatient."

One daughter, Maeko, hurried to get up and ready as quick as possible. While her sister, Maeka, rolled around in her bed moaning and groaning on how she didn't want to get up.

"Father!" Maeko was taking her hair out of the two braids she put them in for night and started brushing out her long, curly, crimson-colored hair.

"What?"

"Where are my clothes for the day? Mother told us last night that you would bring up the box that has our new outfits."

"She did?"

"Yes." She was now done brushing out her hair and put it into a low, kinda loose ponytail. She wore the ponytail hanging over her right shoulder. It nearly reached her stomach. Her bangs were swept off to the left side of her face, as they always are, and held in place with two barrettes, one is a flower and the other is a heart.

"Well, she didn't tell me. Just go downstairs and get them." Gaara glanced over at Maeko's bed, all made up, perfectly. He looked at the other one, still occupied with his other daughter, and sighed. "Get up Maeka."

"5…10 more minutes." Maeka was laying in bed, tangled up in her blankets, her short, straight, crimson-colored hair sprawled around her, and her face buried in her pillow.

"No, now."

Maeka groaned. "No way….ZZZZzzzzzZZZZZZzzz"

"Maeko, please go tell your mother that we are going to need to force Maeka out of bed…again."

"Yes father!"

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzz—huh? Okay….I'm getting up."

"Never mind Maeko."

"Yes father." She still hurried down stairs to get her new clothes. She can't wait to show them to Gaara.

"Hurry up Maeka." Gaara watched as she slowly dragged herself out of bed.

"Yes dad…." She is still half asleep. Gaara left and went back down stairs.

When Gaara reached the bottom of the stairs the living room had been torn apart. He looked around the corner to see Maeko and Sakura looking for something, and in the process destroying the room.

"Found them!" Maeko held up a box, it must have her new outfit. Sakura clapped and Maeko ran out of the room.

"Um, Sakura, have you seen what you did to this room?"

Sakura turned around, looked around, and got a look on her face that said she was ready to punch through a wall (which she probably could do). "I'll clean it up later."

Fifteen minutes later Maeka walked down the stairs, looking half sleep. Her hair was done as it always is. Her short hair only reached to her shoulders. It was pulled back into a tight ponytail, except for some hair by her face. She always leaves it out so it can frame her face. "Where is my new outfit mom?" She rubbed her eye lazily.

"In the box with Maeko's. You'll have to ask her where it is. She is in the kitchen eating breakfast."

"Kay…." Maeka walked out of the room to find her sister.

Gaara was going to walk into the kitchen to get himself a cup of coffee, but then Sakura stopped him. "You can't go in there."

"I can't go into my own kitchen?"

"Not yet. Maeko wants to show you her new cloths at the same time Maeka shows you hers." Gaara just sighed. Now he had to wait 25 minutes for Maeka to get dressed before he could have some coffee.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~30 Minutes Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay! We are going to show you now!" Maeko was so excited; you could hear her smile in her voice.

Gaara leaned over and whispered in Sakura's ear, "Will they hurry up and get in here? I want a cup of coffee!"

"Patience, dear." Just then their twin daughters walked into the room.

"Do you like our outfits' father?" Maeko looked at him; her gaze put pressure on him to answer, not the truth, but what she wanted to hear. Oh my, is she good with her gazes.

Gaara was not a fan of the outfits. But instead of saying that he said "They are wonderful."

"Really?"

"Yes." Gaara gritted his teeth.

Maeko was wearing a tight-ish, mint green turtleneck halter top. Right over her heart there was a crimson heart printed on it. She had those belled arm band things (a/n: please tell me you know what I am talking about! Because I am not sure what they are called!) They are also mint-green and have crimson hearts at the end. She had on black capris that had a beautiful pink flower that left leg. She also had a crimson sash tied around her waist, with the knot tied to the left.

Maeka was wearing a tight, light blue tank top with a black jacket over it, zipped half way up. The sleeves to her jacket were scrunched up over her elbow. Over her heart there was a black lightening bolt printed. Her bottoms were pants that started black at the top and faded to light blue at the bottom.

Maeko looked at the time, "Oh! We have to get going! We are meeting our sensei today!"

"If you are meeting them first today, where are your headbands?"

"They didn't arrive on time so we are getting them today. Bye Mother! Bye Father! We have to go if we don't want to be late!" Maeko grabbed her sister's wrist and ran out the door.

Gaara walked into the kitchen and poured himself a long awaited cup of coffee. "I don't like what they are wearing." He took a sip from the cup.

"Yet you told her they were wonderful." Sakura said as she poured herself a cup of tea.

"It is impossible to tell that girl what she doesn't want to hear!"

"Maybe you shouldn't have been teaching them different looks while they were very little." Sakura watched her 'little' girls run off down the road.

"But Maeka didn't learn any!" Gaara commented as he joined his wife in the doorway.

Sakura looked at her husband like it was the most obvious reason in the world. "Maeka was always asleep."

"Good point."

"Who do you think they will get as a sensei?" Sakura desperately wanted to follow her daughters to make sure everything would be alright.

"Don't know."

"Ten bucks says they both get Kakashi-sensei." Sakura smiled.

"You are on."

"Five bucks says at least once today Kakashi-sensei is gonna call Maeko by my name. Whether he gets her or not." She knows her old sensei, and she knows he will.

"You're on." Gaara hopes that he knows his wife's old sensei better than her…otherwise he is out 5 bucks.

**************A/N: IMPORTANT!! TO UNDERSTAND HOW THEIR FATHER IS GAARA AND THEY CAN STILL HAVE A CHANCE OF GETTING KAKASHI AS A SENSEI READ THE A/N AT THE BOTTOM!!! READ AT THE END OR SKIP THERE NOW, I DON'T CARE JUST BE SURE TO READ IT!! AND IF YOU SKIP TO THE END DON'T FORGET TO FINISH THE STORY!!!!!!**************

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the training field~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Where is our sensei?" Maeko asked for the tenth time.

"I don't know!" Maeka was getting VERY annoyed with her twin.

Just then a huge puff of dark smoke appeared behind them. "Ello to all!" A boy walked through the smoke. He has jet black hair that was spiked, much like Naruto's. He walked past Maeka, who was lying on the ground, and looked at her, "Oh my, a sloth on the ground…OH MY!! That is a person!"

"Shut it before I pound you into the ground."

"Very well…" He slinked away from her and towards Maeko. "Ello, miss." He held his hand out to her; she placed her hand in his and he kissed her hand. "Jin Uzumaki is the name. And your name is?"

Maeko blushed from him kissing her hand. She pulled it back and held it against her; she didn't know that men were sweet like that. Her father always taught her that men are pigs. "M-my name is Maeko."

"Lovely name." He looked at her in the eyes, her beautiful jade green eyes, and winked. Maeko quickly turned around so he wouldn't see her turn even redder. Jin inwardly, and outwardly, smiled. Even his eyes, a mix of his mother's (Hinata) and his father's (Naruto), smiled. "So, where is our sensei?"

Maeka groaned SUPER loud. "Not another person asking every 5 minutes where our stupid sensei is!!"

"OUR SENSEI IS NOT STUPID!!!" Jin and Maeko shouted in unison.

"How do you know if you never met him?" A new male voice spoke from behind them.

**ENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDEND**

Muhahaha!! Do you love where I ended this? Who is this mysterious guy? Who is their sensei? Is said mystery guy their sensei? Is Gaara out 0, 5, 10, or 15 bucks? Am I asking you stupid questions to annoy you? You will have to wait to find out!

To tell you the truth, I wasn't planning on ending it here. I only ended it here because I have had writers block for ages, so I figured I may as well get posted what I have done.

I hope you enjoy what I have done so far! :D

**EXPLANATION:** Here is the explanation to how they can have a chance of having Kakashi as a sensei. Okay, to understand you are going to have to visit my own little world. I know, it might be pretty scary, but please just bear with me. I know that Gaara is the Kazekage and that means he would have to live in Suna. And I do realize that Kakashi lives in Konoha. But I don't care. In my little world the two villages are REALLY close 2 each other and there are no other villages between them so they expanded their borders to the touch. And they built a school right on the border line. There. That is it. Don't like it? Then come up with your own.

Anyway, I hope you like my story! More chapters coming! Please review! ^_^


End file.
